Lottie Loptr
Lottie Loptr is the trouble maker daughter of loki, a myth and sometimes a helper or troublemaker to the gods. Lottie is a type of girl you cant seem to trust for a second nearly as she could turn on you in any way. In a way, she is friends with people, but not even they trust her yet, she is always causing trouble, no matter what the punishment could be. Character Personality Lottie is a trouble maker who enjoys causing trouble, due to her heritage of her fathers magic, she is now learning magic and shapeshifting and is learning how to fly properly but struggles a little. Due to her troublesome nature, she is not trusted much but they can when she helps them, but other then that, she enjoys her magic. She enjoys a bit of film making but mostly her magic, she notes that she would make a killer villain role in a movie. She enjoys sometimes just hanging around in the halls but strangely enjoys drawing a lot, and loves spying on people by making herself invisible or going into the shadows for a bit and doing it like that, shapeshifting is just another hobby of hers and can easily fool people by doing it. Appearance Lottie has jet black hair that sometimes goes curly and has dark green eyes and always carries around her staff, as it helps with her magic and has light green lipstick on. Classic Monster Lottie's father is In Norse mythology, Loki (/ˈloʊki/), Loptr, or Hveðrungr is a god or jötunn (or both). Loki is the son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr. By the jötunn Angrboða, Loki is the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr. By his wife Sigyn, Loki is the father of Narfi and/or Nari. By the stallion Svaðilfari, Loki is the mother—giving birth in the form of a mare—to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In addition, Loki is referred to as the father of Váli in the Prose Edda. Loki's relation with the gods varies by source. Loki sometimes assists the gods and sometimes causes problems for them. Loki is a shape shifter and in separate incidents he appears in the form of a salmon, mare, seal, a fly, and possibly an elderly woman. Loki's positive relations with the gods end with his role in engineering the death of the god Baldr. Loki is eventually bound by the gods with the entrails of one of his sons. In both the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda, the goddess Skaði is responsible for placing a serpent above him while he is bound. The serpent drips venom from above him that Sigyn collects into a bowl; however, she must empty the bowl when it is full, and the venom that drips in the meantime causes Loki to writhe in pain, thereby causing earthquakes. With the onset of Ragnarök, Loki is foretold to slip free from his bonds and to fight against the gods among the forces of the jötnar, at which time he will encounter the god Heimdallr and the two will slay each other. Loki is referred to in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources; the Prose Edda and Heimskringla, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson; the Norwegian Rune Poems, in the poetry of skalds, and in Scandinavian folklore. Loki may be depicted on the Snaptun Stone, the Kirkby Stephen Stone, and the Gosforth Cross. Loki's origins and role in Norse mythology, which some scholars have described as that of a trickster god, have been much debated by scholars. Loki has been depicted in or is referenced in a variety of media in modern popular culture. Relationships Loki/father: She never mentions him much but she appears to have inherited his abilities of shapeshifting, magic and flying, she does mention that they go on killer holidays though and that she always gets killer birthday presents from him. She notes though she never sees her other siblings as they all moved on. Tori donar/friend: Though she doesn't trust lottie much, she enjoys hanging out with her and the pair appear to sometimes hone magic together, as both of them are daughters of gods, and they appear to always know when one of them is going to do something. Romance Lottie claims she doesn't have time for love but sometimes does stare at a few boys. Pet Lottie has a pet dragon she likes to call chaos, as she enjoys a bit of chaos now and then. Outfits Basic Lottie normally wears a dark green dress with a gold belt that has a light green buckle with gold linings at the bottom of the dress and cuffs of the dress, a gold jacket on with light green linings on it and a pair of gold armor shoulder on with a pair of gold boots with dark green heels with dark green linings on the top, her black hair down with a gold headband on with a light green gem on it and always carries her gold magic staff with a green magic ball thing in it. Gallery Lottie loptr basic.png|basic Cooltext1801738871.png|logo Theme song- sound of the underground by girls aloud Category:Norse Mythology Category:Pinks OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Loki